The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicular pedals, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to pedal cover assemblies that are attachable to, and thereby facilitate manual actuation of, vehicular pedal plates.
Many related art vehicles include manually actuable pedals that instruct various vehicular operations, such as acceleration, braking, shifting of gears, etc. These pedals are typically manually actuable by a vehicular operator's foot. For example, applying pressure to an acceleration pedal via the operator's foot may provide an instruction to increase vehicular acceleration, while decreasing or removing such pressure may instruct a decrease in vehicular acceleration. Similarly, applying pressure to a brake pedal may instruct the vehicle's brake system to increase a vehicular braking force, while decreasing or removing such pressure may instruct a decrease in vehicular braking force.